


Oh baby part 2

by Moosette_95



Series: Oh baby part 2 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oh baby part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosette_95/pseuds/Moosette_95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You move in with Bobby still thinking that Sam doesn't want the baby will his surprise you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh baby part 2

“So I’m going to be a grandpa?” Bobby asked. Bobby had been like your dad since you had started hunting with the boys. “Yeah.” You said shyly looking at the floor. Bobby had the same reaction as Dean. He was beyond excited. “So would you care to explain why you’re here and not celebrating with Sam?” He asked. “Because…” “Because why?” “Because he told me I was irresponsible and stupid and he didn’t want it.” “He WHAT?” Bobby yelled. “Yeah…” you said quietly looking at him tears threating to spill from you eyes. “When I see that damn boy I swear.” Bobby started to say before the phone rang. “Hello?” Bobby said. “Yeah she’s here and yeah she’s fine.” “Is that Sam?” you said quickly. “If so yes I’m fine but I don’t want to see him.” “Dean.” Bobby mouthed. You just shook your head and held out your hand. “Hold on just one second.” Bobby said before handing you the phone. “Dean.” You said into the phone. “Y/N. Oh thank god you’re okay.” He sounded relieved when he said it. “I went to talk to Sam then to look for you and you were gone and your truck was gone to. I didn’t know where you went and when I went to track your phone it was showing up at the bunker. I found it on the kitchen table.” He said sounding disappointed. “Oh yeah.” You said. In all turmoil you had forgotten to grab it. You were actually slightly relieved you had forgotten it. You didn’t have to worry about it going off with texts and calls from Sam. “Y/N he’s a wreck. He didn’t mean what he said he was just in shock.” “Well he said it so he must have meant it. No matter what he feels like now. He made his bed now he has to lie in it.” You said hanging up the phone and handing it back to Bobby. Bobby just stood there. “What?” you asked. “I just didn’t expect that from you. Your normally so sweet.” “I know but I’m not in the mood to be sweet, not today.” You said “Well I’m going upstairs to my room.” You had taken one of the spare rooms in Bobby’s and claimed it as yours. “Okay kiddo. Just holler if you need me.” He said as you walked up the stairs. You had laid down and apparently fallen asleep because you woke to the familiar sound of the Impala pulling up. You jumped out of bed running you looked out the window seeing Dean getting out of the car. You held your breath waiting for the passenger door to open, thankfully it didn’t. Which meant Dean was alone. You breathed a sigh of relief. You walked away from the window and downstairs just as there was a knock on the door. “Dean what are you doing here?” “I snuck away from the bunker just to check on you.” He walked in and shut the door behind him. “Y/N.” “Dean.” You said as you hugged him tight. He pulled away and put his hands on your shoulders. “You are going to be okay. I’ll be right here. I’m not leaving my nephew.” “Or niece. It could be a girl you know.” You said. “Sweetie the Winchester’s don’t make girls.” “Umm don’t you remember Emma.” “Son of a bitch.” He mumbled under his breath. “Anyway. You’re going to have to go back before Sam notices your gone.” “I’ll be fine I’m a big boy.” You stretched and yawned. “Go back to bed kiddo. I’ll be here in the morning and then we are going to talk.” “Okay.” You said groaning turning and going back to bed. There was a knock on your door the next morning. “Hey kiddo.” It was Bobby. “What do you want for breakfast?” He asked. “No eggs.” You heard Dean yell from his room down the hall. “Eggs?” Bobby asked with a confused look on his face. “That’s how Dean found out, I got nauseous when he made them.” You said laughing. “Okay no eggs. What about bacon and waffles?” “Sounds perfect.” While enjoying your breakfast that you actually kept down Dean started asking questions “When is your doctor’s appointment?” Dean asked. “Well it was yesterday but I’ll have to make a new one.” “Just make it up here, so you don’t have to drive all the way back to the bunker.” “Yeah, I just have to figure out where one is at.” “Well there’s one 15 minutes from here according to Google Maps. Sanford OBGYN clinic.” “Okay I’ll see if I can get an appointment today.” About 10 minutes later you got off the phone with the clinic. “So I have an appointment at 10:30. So that gives me a half hour to look like a normal human being.” You said turning to go up the stairs. “I think you mean we have half an hour. I’m obviously going with you.” Dean said. “Dean I’m a big girl I can go to the doctor on my own.” “Nope you’re not going by yourself. Plus, I wanna see my nephew.” “It’s a boy?” Bobby asked looking at you. “I don’t know yet. Neither does he.” You said pointing a finger at Dean. “This appointment will tell me how far along I am and maybe we can find out the sex if I’m far enough along but that would mean I’m at least 17 weeks which is like impossible because I would have noticed before now. Okay well I’m going to get dressed and ready to go.” “I’ll go do the same.” Dean said. 10 minutes later you walked down the stairs in a simple black tee and jeans you were thankful you had left at Bobby’s the last time you were here. “Ready kiddo?” Dean asked. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” You climbed into the Impala with Dean and he drove you to the clinic. You arrived at your appointment right on time. “You must be Mrs. Sievert. And are you the dad?” The nurse said looking at Dean. “Oh no.” he said shaking his head “The uncle.” “Okay sounds good.” “Okay so we are going to be the second door on the right.” The nurse said. “So is this your first appointment?” She asked. “Uhh yeah.” You said. “I didn’t really expect to need one but yeah.” “Oh I take it this little one was unexpected.” “Yeah.” “Are you-.” The nurse started. “Yeah I’m planning on keeping it. If that’s what you’re asking.” “Okay well the doctor will be in in just a second.” “Thanks.” Dean said bluntly shutting the door to the room. “How dare she even ask that. She has no right.” Dean huffed. “Dean she was just asking. You promised to behave.” Before he could answer there was a knock then the door opened. “Hello. I’m Dr. Jackson. You must be Mrs. Sievert and you’re the uncle right?” She said laughing slightly. “The nurse told me.” “Okay so let’s get started, will you lift your shirt up, just enough where I can do an ultrasound.” You lifted up your shirt up as the doctor put the gel on your stomach. “Holy crap that’s cold.” You said, Dr. Jackson noticed, “Sorry I should have warned you it would be cold.” “It’s okay.” You said smiling. “Ok.” She said as she moved the wand around. “There is your baby.” “Woah that’s my baby.” “That’s my nephew.” Dean said. “Or Niece.” You said. “Okay well it is to early to tell the sex of the baby by the measurements you look to be about 11 weeks along. Which means you won’t be due until October.” “What if you have your baby on Halloween?” Dean asked laughing “So I’m still in my first trimester.” You said ignoring Dean. “Yeah.” “It looks like a little peanut or a pumpkin.” Dean said quietly. Dr. Jackson and you just laughed. “Actually your baby is the size of a tomato right now.” You sighed contently and put your hand on your belly. Just then you felt a little jerk inside your belly. “Woah, what was that?” you said looking between your belly and the doctor. “What. What’s wrong?” Dean asked looking worried. “Nothing just a little movement looks like your little peanut has the hiccups.” Dr. Jackson said looking at the ultrasound monitor. You just laughed. “Do you want a picture?” “Absolutely.” Dean said beaming with joy. “Okay.” The doctor said. “At least 4 copies please.” “Not a problem.” After you had left the clinic you climbed back in the car looking at Dean you asked. “Why did you ask her for 4 copies we really only needed 1.” “Oh no. just because it’s your baby doesn’t mean you get the only copy, I want a copy and so will Bobby.” “Okay still that’s only 3.” “And one for Sam.” He said looking at you. “Oh no Sam doesn’t need one. He doesn’t even want it so he doesn’t need a picture.” Dean just sighed, “Okay well then I’ll have 2 pictures of my nephew.” “Or niece Dean.” “Honey I already told ya Winchesters don’t make girls.” “Well see about that.” You said looking down at your little peanut. “Let’s go back home.” You pulled up to Bobby’s getting out of the Impala you held the picture of your little peanut for Bobby. You heard shouting someone yell inside. Grabbing your knife you had concealed in your boot. You ran into the house ignoring Dean’s yelling at you to wait. You stopped dead in your tracks when you saw him. Sam was standing in Bobby’s living room. You walked right past him heading up the stairs. “Y/N please stop.” Sam said his face laced with hurt, fear, and worry. “Shut it Winchester.” You said angrily as you pulled away from his grasp. He had grabbed your arm in an attempt to get you to stop. You stomped upstairs slamming the door, you knew you would have to apologize to Bobby later for it but you really didn’t care at the moment. A few minutes later there was a knock on your door. “I said shut it Winchester, I don’t want to talk to you or see you.” “Y/N it’s me.” Dean’s voice came through the door. “Come in.” You said. He opened the door and walked in shutting it behind him. “Why is he here?” you asked your voice laced with anger. “He wants to try and make things right Y/N.” “He has no right.” You were yelling at this point so mad at Sam for just showing up. “He has absolutely no right to be here all worried and wanting to ‘work things out’ he lost that when he said he didn’t want this baby, his own baby Dean.” You said your voice becoming weaker by the second. “I mean it’s not like this was planned but how could he say that about his own kid.” By the time you had said what exactly was on your mind you were in tears. Dean pulled you into a hug and you just cried. “Shh I know it’s not okay for him to show up like this but Y/N it is his kid.” “But he doesn’t want it Dean.” You said pulling away. “I wouldn’t go in there if I were you boy.” You heard Bobby yell, as you heard footsteps on the stairs. Surely Sam wasn’t stupid enough to try and come talk to you. “Y/N. Can I please come in?” Oka so he was stupider than you thought. “Fuck off Winchester.” “Y/N please just for five minutes then you never have to talk to me again, if you don’t want to.” “Is that a promise?” you said through gritted teeth. Sam opened the door. “And that’s my que to leave.” Dean said walking out. “Y/N I’m so sorry for what I said at the bunker I didn’t mean any of it. I was just shocked. Baby please.” “No you lost the right to call me baby. I can’t believe you had the audacity to show up here.” “Y/N please.” He looked at you with those hazel with a tint of blue gray eyes, one of the many things you loved about him. “Please just go.” You said trying not to let him hear the breaking of your voice and the tears that were welling in your eyes. He turned walking towards the door. “I’m so sorry.” He said as he closed it. Later that night there was a knock on your door. “It’s me kiddo.” Dean said. “Come in.” He opened the door “I’m going back to the bunker.” “You are?” you said sadly. “Yeah me and Sam are going home. You should come back. Y/N he really does need you. Even if you don’t think he wants you or this baby. You haven’t heard our conversations Y/N. He hasn’t stopped talking about how much he really does want this baby, he asked me if you had gone to the doctor, how far along you were, if you and the baby were healthy. He’s kicking himself for letting you hunt, you could have gotten hurt or worse. But he told me he’s not going to stop until he can prove that he really does want you and this baby, his baby Y/N.” “He asked about the doctor’s?” You said. “Yeah and I hope you don’t mind but I gave him that picture.” “No I mean it is his kid. If he still wants it.” You said looking down at your belly. “That’s my girl, so you’re coming home with us.” “No not right now, I’m gonna stay here for a couple more day’s make sure grandpa Bobby is doing okay with everything. Then I’ll be home.” “Good.” He said smiling as he walked downstairs with you behind him. “Okay so we’ll see you at home in a couple of days okay.” Dean said as he walked to the front door. “Wait you’re not going with them.” Bobby said slightly confused. “No not right now, I have to talk to you soon to be grandpa.” You said laughing. “Okay.” He said. “I promise to be home in a couple of days.” Later that night 4 “Okay so I’m going back to the bunker but first I wanted to give you this.” You said giving him the picture. “So this is the little peanut them boys won’t shut up about.” Bobby said smiling. “You know even with what Sam said he really does want this kid sweetie.” “I know that but it’s just hard to think how we are going to make this work. With our life style, it just doesn’t happen.” “But you will figure it out you two always do.” “I hope your right Bobby.” Two days later and after making sure Bobby had everything he needed, which also included a few items for his grandbaby that he insisted on getting. You climbed into your Chevy truck and headed home. You pulled alongside of the Impala. You opened the bunker door “Well peanut we’re home.” You said putting your hand on your belly. “Y/N is that you?” You heard Sam’s voice coming from somewhere in the bunker. “Yeah it’s me.” You responded. “Okay baby let’s go see your daddy.”


End file.
